1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and in particular to a modular connector that ascertains the relative orientation of the electrical connectors therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a circuit board has been incorporated into an electrical connector for efficient organization of electrical connections. For example, a bus line connector can include an overmold which encases both electrical contact surfaces and a circuit board. The circuit board is connected to the individual bus wires on one end and the electrical contact surfaces on the other end. Multiple bus line connectors may be placed inside an outer shell so as to provide a more flexible organization for electrical connections. For example, a clamshell connector may encase multiple overmold connectors thereby providing a modular arrangement. In such a clam shell connector, the individual connectors may be stacked either side-to-side or end-to-end.
To assemble the above mentioned modular electrical connector, a manufacturing process requires a series of encasing components. A first step is to encase a circuit board in an overmold. Then, one or more of the overmolds are encased by an outer shell. During these processes, the orientation of each component is crucial in order to provide a correct electrical connection orientation. This orientation is sometimes also referred to as polarization. However, most components are symmetrical and do not provide a marker or other indicator for a correct assembly orientation with respect to other components. Even if such a marker is provided, it is possible to assemble the components with a wrong orientation. For example, a circuit board may be upside-down but may still fit in the overmold.
A mechanism to ascertain the correct orientation of the connector components is not only necessary for manufacturing but also for maintenance and later modifications. For example, when certain wires in a modular connector are determined to be severed, only the overmold containing the severed wires is replaced while other overmolds remain intact. However, during this repair it is crucial to maintain the original and correct orientation of these severed wires and repairs the overmold with respect to other overmolds in the outer shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,313 issued to Adams discloses a modular connector which contains multiple unit casings. Each unit casing provides terminals for multiple wires. Although this patent discloses a groove on the overmold casing and a matching ledge on the outer shell of the modular connector, there is no mechanism to ensure the correct polarity of the wiring of each overmold with respect to the casing. In other words, this patent does not disclose a mechanism to ascertain a relative position of each casing within the modular connector.
The patent to Adams also does not address polarization of each overmold connector within the modular casing. An overmold may be placed in a correct relative position, but may not be correctly polarized. That is, the orientation of the mold with respect to the outer shell is not ascertained by the prior art disclosure.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the art for an improved device for ascertaining a predetermined position and orientation of electrical connections in a connector which overcomes the disadvantages discussed above.